1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display which is capable of preventing a voltage applied to a cathode electrode from dropping down.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic material disposed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode to display an image. Among display devices, the organic light emitting display has been spotlighted as a next generation display device because it has properties, e.g., fast response speed, wide viewing angle, etc.
The organic light emitting display is classified into a front surface light emitting type and a rear surface light emitting type. The front surface light emitting type organic light emitting display has an aperture ratio higher than that of the rear surface light emitting type organic light emitting display.
In general, because a light travels through the cathode electrode in the front surface light emitting type organic light emitting display, the cathode electrode is formed of a conductive material that is conductive and has transmissivity (e.g., is transparent). However, there are a limited number of materials that can be used as a low resistance cathode electrode using the conductive material that is also transparent.
Accordingly, a voltage drop, i.e., an “IR” drop, occurs in the cathode electrode and the voltage drop is intensified by the increase in size of the organic light emitting display.
In addition, a rear surface resonance structure is suggested to prevent or reduce deterioration of brightness due to the voltage drop of the cathode electrode, but such a structure imposes limits on the methods of manufacturing the organic light emitting display.